


Попиратели устоев (или В ожидании попадалова)

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастера сажают в тюрьму по настолько безумному обвинению, что его, должно быть, позаимствовали из водевиля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попиратели устоев (или В ожидании попадалова)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Society Offenders (a.k.a. 'Awaiting the sensation of a short sharp shock')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187833) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Переведено на Secret DW Santa 2016 для jedi_katalina =)
> 
> Бета - KP_and_her_fics

_Место действия: камера в отвратительной тюрьме, запертая на замок с защитой от взлома._

Мастер стоит на коленях и ковыряется в замке, которым заперта его камера. Он уже наполовину справился с задачей, когда вдруг слышит в коридоре шаги Доктора. И говорит, не поднимая головы:

— Думаю, ты находишь это чертовски забавным.

— В какой-то степени да, — говорит слегка запыхавшийся Доктор, явственно ухмыляясь. Подошвы его кроссовок скрипят на каменном полу и вскоре появляются в поле зрения Мастера, вместе с полосатыми брюками Доктора. — А тебе так не кажется?

— В настоящий момент не очень. Наверное, чтобы получать от этого истинное наслаждение, нужно находиться по другую сторону решетки.

— Возможно, — соглашается Доктор. Он просовывает руку между прутьев и постукивает по замку. — Пытаешься открыть вручную?

— Как видишь. — Тюремщики уже отобрали все, что им казалось или опасным, или технологически более совершенным, чем на их планете; а значит, все, что было у Мастера, кроме одежды и красной зубной щетки. В нынешнем положении зубная щетка бесполезна, однако проволока, спрятанная в пиджаке, достаточно прочная, чтобы послужить слабым, но все же подобием отмычки. Сам замок до смешного простой: два цилиндра по восемь штырьков на каждом и пружина, — но Мастер давно не практиковался и проваливает уже вторую попытку взломать его.

Левой рукой зафиксировав в нужном положении первые четыре отмычки, правой он берет пятую и уже собирается сунуть её в замочную скважину, но тут Доктор кашляет.

Мастер поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— О, так, ничего.

— Хорошо. Не хочу показаться грубым, но этот замок не так прост, как кажется, так что если у тебя нет ключа, я бы хотел остаться в одиночестве.

— Конечно, — отвечает Доктор. Он отступает от решетки, к которой прислонялся, и легкой походкой направляется в ту же сторону, откуда пришел. Мастер набирается смелости и быстро смотрит Доктору вслед, когда тот отходит достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было разглядеть его полностью. На нем нет сюртука и шляпы, а рукава джемпера закатаны до локтей. Вполне приятный вид, если смотреть сзади, и, когда Доктор неожиданно оборачивается, руки Мастера вздрагивают, вминая отмычки в замок.

Недолгий миг Доктор глядит на Мастера, и тот поднимает бровь.

— Тебе сказали, в чем тебя обвиняют? — спрашивает Доктор.

— Пока что нет, — говорит Мастер, вытаскивая из замочной скважины безнадежно измятую проволоку. Он поднимается на ноги, выпрямляется и отряхивает пыль с колен. — Хотя, как мне представляется, это как-то связано со зданиями, которые я разрушил, и жителями, которых я едва не поработил, и наказанием за это, без сомнения, станет нечто довольно неприятное.

— Нет. На самом деле все наоборот, — говорит Доктор, возвращаясь к камере, и задумчиво хмурится. — Ты раньше не бывал на этой планете, не так ли?

— Не бывал, — отвечает Мастер и выразительно кладет руки на прутья решетки. — И вряд ли сознательно вернусь сюда.

— Ты прибыл сюда в неудачное время, — поясняет Доктор. — Твои тюремщики — джаспы, раса воинов, и, думаю, они бы скорее зауважали тебя за безрассудную попытку завоевать их планету — в одиночку, особенно учитывая объем ее населения на данный момент. Если тебе скучно, говори.

Мастер взмахивает рукой.

— Не больше, чем обычно.

Доктор усмехается.

— Случайно или нарочно, но ты приземлился в разгар всплеска рождаемости. Обычно они убивают друг дружку во время войн, но этого недостаточно. Планета трещит по швам. Семьдесят миллиардов человек пытаются обойтись ресурсами, которых хватило бы только для пятидесяти, так что на прошлой неделе, в надежде избежать рождения новых детей, были приняты новые законы, которые предотвращают нецелесообразное влечение между неженатыми гражданами. Запрет будет действовать около двух сотен лет, а потом его отменят, но, к несчастью, сейчас даже флирт — уголовное преступление. За это отрубают голову.

Мастер качает головой.

— Везде эти фанаты водевилей, — язвительно произносит он. — Полагаю, ты стремительно приближаешься к сути этой захватывающей истории.

— О, уже приблизился, — отвечает Доктор. Потом ухмыляется. — Боюсь, Мастер, тебя арестовали за публичный флирт.

— ...Быть того не может, — говорит Мастер. Его пальцы крепко сжимают прутья решетки.

— Может. Видишь ли, джаспы — немного телепаты, так что они верно истолковали твою попытку захватить власть над их планетой как довольно постыдный способ привлечь мое внимание. И они не смогут сделать для тебя исключение, ведь законы только-только приняли.

— Ясно.

Доктор поднимает брови.

— Ты что, не собираешься отнекиваться?

— Кажется, это не имеет особого смысла, — говорит Мастер. — Можем подискутировать о семантических различиях, когда я сбегу. — Он задумчиво барабанит пальцами по прутьям. — Если, как ты уверяешь, они телепаты, я не смогу убедительно заявить, что мы женаты...

Доктор смеется — скорее удивленно, чем злобно.

— Нет, — заключает Мастер. — И также никого не убедит, если я начну называть себя единственным сыном императора. Без лишней кучи времени этот замок я не взломаю, и не имею ни малейшего понятия, сколько мне придется здесь торчать, пока не явится кто-нибудь с огромным топором.

Он быстро обдумывает другие варианты: получается очень короткий список. Может, получится подпилить зубную щетку, превратив ее в подобие оружия, но единственная реальная возможность — самая банальная. Мастер вздыхает.

— Доктор, у тебя, случаем, звуковая отвертка не с собой?

— Нет, — отвечает Доктор. — Ее... отобрали. Недавно.

— Чудесно, — говорит Мастер и начинает искать зубную щетку.

— Полагаю, у меня бы нашлась сейчас достойная замена, — задумчиво произносит Доктор, пока Мастер распинывает в разные стороны пучки соломы, стараясь не придушить его через решетку, — но я понял, что спокойно обойдусь и без нее. Например, я совершенно уверен, что смогу открыть эту дверь без всякой отвертки, если ты хорошенько попросишь.

— Правда? — говорит Мастер, оборачиваясь к решетке. — Однако же, как это интересно, мой дорогой Доктор! Продолжай, прошу тебя!

Доктор скрещивает руки на груди, и Мастер добавляет довольно неискреннее «пожалуйста», после которого Доктор, кажется, смягчается.

— Ты, должно быть, помнишь, — поясняет он, — что сказал мне уходить, если у меня нет ключа. Что ж, — Доктор поднимает правую руку: между указательным и средним пальцами зажат большой серебристый ключ, — так уж вышло, что он у меня есть.

Мастер переводит взгляд с ключа на лицо Доктора, потом с долей радостного удивления говорит:

— Так значит, тебя тоже арестовали.

— Да, — отвечает Доктор, с нескрываемым удивлением разглядывая ключ в своей руке. — Если вдуматься, так и было. Бросаться на выручку планете, которая прекрасно может защитить себя сама, представляется мне довольно глупым. Таким же глупым, как объявлять о своем захвате на всех основных частотах, только бы увериться, что я буду точно знать, где ты. — Он поворачивает ключ в замке, штырьки становятся на место, и дверь камеры тихо открывается.

— Наконец-то, — говорит Мастер и впечатывает Доктора в стену.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — шипит он. — Если не можешь не радоваться моему несчастью, занимайся этим, когда мы окажемся на свободе, а не когда я в тюрьме и приговорен к смерти!

— Семантические различия, м? — бормочет Доктор, демонстративно глядя вниз, туда, где возбужденный член Мастера тыкается ему в бедро.

— Я соврал, — мягко отвечает Мастер, стараясь не обращать внимания на член Доктора, упирающийся ему в живот. — Что я делаю часто и качественно. А какие у тебя отговорки?

Откинув голову так, что она касается стены, Доктор смеется.

— Мастер, — говорит он лениво, — я гений. Ты действительно думаешь, что я стал бы тратить время на нравоучения, когда меня могут обнаружить и казнить? — Он принял более удобную позу, сжав ноги Мастера между колен. — Когда я сбежал, то запер всех охранников с этого яруса в недолговечной временной петле.

— Правда запер? — спрашивает Мастер и опускает руку Доктору на талию, а потом и на задницу, притягивая его ближе. — Это совершенно меняет дело?

— Я был уверен, что ты поймешь, — улыбаясь, говорит Доктор, пока его руки заняты расстегиванием пуговиц на брюках Мастера. — С ними все будет в порядке примерно через час. К тому моменту мы давно сбежим.

Он наклоняется к Мастеру, а тот расценивает это как предложение прижать Доктора к себе еще теснее и крепко поцеловать.

Затем над ними раздается громкое завывание сирены.

Мастер отстраняется и хмурит брови.

— Давай-ка проясним ситуацию, — медленно произносит он. — Все охранники с этого яруса... во временной петле.

— Да.

— То есть ты ничего не сделал с теми, кто ярусом выше.

— Нет. И только что подумал о том же.

Они одновременно поворачиваются влево: там стоят два охранника с копьями наперевес и злобно на них глядят.

— А! — говорит Доктор, когда за их спинами появляется еще один, гораздо лучше вооруженный охранник. — Точно. Да. На этот раз, кажется, мы по-настоящему влипли.

Он облизывает губы, а потом ухмыляется и, обращаясь к Мастеру, делает приглашающий жест в противоположную от охранников сторону.

— Только после вас!


End file.
